


A Change In Tradition

by CitricContent (Cyangarden)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Pidge (Voltron) just Knows, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/pseuds/CitricContent
Summary: The reason she felt slightly annoyed was not because of Lance ignoring her reply, but it was him not being a ‘good observer’ – what he touted himself as. By Pidge’s calculations, they’re now nearing Christmas day. She thought that she should bring up a tradition with it, but with a twist added. It’s supposed to be that if two people were under a mistletoe, then a kiss on the lips should happen. That was her plan, except that she wanted her other lips to be kissed (and maybe something more). Her target? Only the boy from Cuba.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 25





	A Change In Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly PWP but plot happened ayy

“Lance, can you get that box for me? I can’t reach it.” Even with Pidge standing on her toes. Curse Coran with his supposed improved inventory system he had set up in her lab.

Busy with browsing thorough the music playlist he was listening with Pidge’s headphones – something he didn’t ask permission for, yet she was fine with – Lance simply followed Pidge’s request.

He hanged out with Pidge in her “den” – Lance’s term of Pidge’s natural habitat, or just the Castle’s laboratory in other words. It’s not that it was atypical for him to be in that place, in fact he found her company to be somewhat soothing even if they’re not playing the videogame, so he sometimes sought her out. He might not know whatever Pidge was blabbering about, yet he still found her interesting enough and sometimes did her best to understand her. Lance was that drawn to her.

Lance handed the unexpectedly heavy box to Pidge, being slightly curious at what it contained, “What is this anyway?” he wondered. That quickly disappeared when he recognized the weight, “Why don’t you tell Coran about the height of these shelves? Obviously, they’re too tall,” he complained.

Pidge grumbled, “I already told him, but he just said, ‘it’s the ideal system,’ or whatever that means.”

When she placed the box on her worktable, she stretched her arms upwards, pulling her body with it.

Lance looked at her and gave out a slight chuckle at her apparent snag. “Too heavy for you?” he asked before checking his phone again.

“Nope. Just want to stretch after sitting here hours.” A grin emerged on her face before turning to him, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Lance wasn’t facing her anymore. _Dang it, he didn’t see it!_ Only a slight disappointment came out of her.

Truthfully, Pidge lied. She wasn’t even sitting in the lab for hours, it was all just a setup. She barely arrived five minutes ago.

The reason she felt slightly annoyed was not because of Lance ignoring her reply, but it was him not being a ‘good observer’ – what he touted himself as. By Pidge’s calculations, they’re now nearing Christmas day. She thought that she should bring up _a tradition_ with it, but with a twist added. It’s supposed to be that if two people were under a mistletoe, then a kiss on the lips should happen. That was her plan, except that she wanted her other lips to be kissed (and maybe something more). Her target? Only the boy from Cuba.

Pidge just knew. She somehow knew that Lance had feelings for her. He just acted _differently_ around her and sometimes particularly only to her. With the help from Allura via girl talk which she initiated and the spying from the space mice, Pidge found out an interesting piece of information. Pidge denied it at first but learned to embrace the idea of loving Lance. She slowly fell for the boy despite her denial at the time. However, Lance wasn’t also aware of his feelings for her, at least for now. She planned on changing that.

The reason why Pidge was “stretching” earlier was to try show Lance a temporary tattoo of a mistletoe just below her navel. It was an act to try to reveal it. It wasn’t a real mistletoe so it could be debated if the “tradition” should be followed if Lance saw it, but it’s his loss if he argued. Though for Pidge, she was quite confident for him. Very confident to take her idea easily.

Unfortunately, the shirt she was wearing was a little bit too long plus Lance wasn’t paying attention. She’ll get him next time.

Pidge gazed at Lance for a bit, trying to come up with something to make him _notice_ her. She shortly went working again– or rather _actually_ start her work instead.

“MOVE AWAY, LANCE!”

“PIDGE!”

The fireball came at them at a blistering speed, even their reflexes couldn’t match it. In the next second, a bright flash covered Pidge and Lance’s eyes, almost blinding them in the dark room they were in. Their expressions quickly shown regret and dejection at what faced them.

“Told you! We should’ve gotten that shield earlier.” Pidge asserted her supposed plan for the fight.

Lance argued, “I thought we could just defeat the boss before we had taken enough damage!”

“Not everything’s about just going head on, ‘Mr. Perfect Aim.’” She drew air quotes at the nickname he had just came up minutes ago. _Your head will certainly do good down there_ , she added in her mind.

“Fine, let’s just start over and go with your plan.”

It was game night for Pidge and Lance, in the boy’s room. The two had already settled with some snacks nearby and pillows scattered around them. Sitting side by side for a coop game with, lights turned off as always to set the mood.

They closed the game over screen, selecting ‘go back to last checkpoint’. When the loading screen came up, the tip message said, “use the Athena Shield to protect against sonic fireballs and to heal faster.”

Lance weakly grumbled, “stupid game, just mocking me.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Impatient fingers softly tapped on the controller and with one leg shaking up and down, Lance was eager to get back again. Pidge took a quick glance at him, smiling slightly at his serious face even when their game was still loading.

After rolling back, the two quickly went around the map to loot the items they needed for the boss fight. Once they gathered everything needed, Pidge told Lance to wait by the lair’s entrance first so they could cool down for a bit, kind of pausing the game.

Lance used the opportunity to have a few bites, grabbing the snack resting by his hips.

Pidge meanwhile decided to “stretch” again. She was more prepared now by having her shorter and looser nightwear, Pidge shouldn’t have some problem this time. She also carefully made the game camera look at bright spot in the game to light their room. As much as she wanted playing in the dark, it was a detriment to her plan but hopefully her workaround was enough.

“Ughhhhh,” Pidge sighed, and raising her arms to help loosen her nerves. Her head was down in the process to see if her shirt was being raised, luckily for her, the tattoo can be seen and the brightness from the TV illuminated her skin well.

Lance was about to move his character, but Pidge’s controller ‘fell’ from her raised left hand and was about to fall between her legs. He managed to catch it with his impulse, though he accidentally brushed her thigh. He didn’t want to risk making things awkward, so he just settled towards the TV while he silently handed the controller back.

The room may have not been as bright now, however Pidge somehow noticed the faint blush growing on his cheeks from the angle she was in. She had thin pajama pants, he definitely felt her skin and it stirred him good.

Her plan didn’t go as expected, but a wry smile formed on her face. At least it was a consolation for now.

Third time was a charm, right? _Right?_

Pidge had more opportunities. She didn’t know if the universe was on her or if she’s just having a streak of bad luck since Lances still haven’t noticed the mistletoe tattoo.

_Screw it!_ It seemed like her plan wasn’t going anywhere, she’s going for a blunt approach now.

Multiple knocks were heard on the door of the Blue Paladin’s room. Lance quickly opened the door, seeing Pidge something very unusual.

“P-Pidge…” Lance was just stunned. He never expected the sight in front of him. “W-wha–”

“Pidge got your tongue?”

Behold, Pidge’s ‘dire’ plan to finally make Lance see the mistletoe. Another change with her pajamas had her wearing a shorter shirt that just barely covered her navel. The material so thin enough that her _features_ could be seen if she pressed her clothes on her.

Lance was totally flabbergasted, it was so unbecoming of Pidge in that state. _Just what?! How?!_ This very surprising change of demeanor had his brain short-circuiting. The self-acclaimed ladies-man didn’t know how to act nor say anything to her, what an intriguing development. Though _regrettably_ again, his shocked state made him fail in identifying the tattoo.

Lance felt it was inappropriate to gaze at her _like that_ , yet he couldn’t take his eyes off her. A hand landed on his chest, feeling heavy that moved him several steps back. The whooshing sound of the automatic closing door filled the silence between. When they stopped, Lance sensed how much his breath was rising, his heart pumping rapidly.

“Did you know that it’s near Christmas?”

His mind finally returned, “Y-yes. I saw on the calendar y-you made.”

“Do you still know the ‘tradition’?” Pidge bent her head down, _signaling_ him.

“I-is that a mistl-t-toe?”

“Good catch, _Sharpshooter_.” She placed both hands on her hips, tilting her head to her side in a smug looking manner to meet his face again – or rather an entirely flustered face that’s almost as red as the Lion he’s flying.

“You know what it means right?”

“A what?” It seemed like it was _that bad_ that Lance had forgotten it even though it’s one thing that should apparently be on top of his head this holiday season.

“Didn’t know my appearance can make you forgot things,” she quipped. “Of course, a kiss on the lips.”

An unanticipated reply came out of him, “b-but it’s not an actual mistletoe!”

Pidge was baffled by his response, but quick thinking countered his thought, “Really? Maybe I’ll just show this to Keith and explain to him. Maybe he’ll get it.”

“What!?” Lance suddenly voiced out his disapproval at the idea too quickly, “NO!”

It took him a moment to realize his reaction. If his face could be any redder, then it would. He spun his head to the side, avoiding whatever Pidge’s face was making.

She guessed her ‘threat’ was that powerful even if it was just an empty one.

“Jealous?”

He tried to deny it, “O-of course not!” but his face was just showing otherwise.

“Really?”

“Fi-fine. I m-maybe want a kiss.”

“Then do it.”

Lance slowly moved his head back, glancing at her (too) enthusiastic face. He gradually leaned to match her head, closing his eyes as he carefully pushed his lips forward. But all of a sudden, fingers blocked his approach.

“Nuh-uh. You’re forgetting something.”

A puzzling look only emerged out of him.

“See where the mistletoe is?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Did you also forget that I have lips down there?”

“You want me to kiss your puss–vagina?”

She laughed at his change of words, “considering I placed my mistletoe there, then I’d say so.”

_Was this really happening?_ Did Pidge really want his mouth on her _place_? The more this goes on, the more he felt mystified and astonished.

Pidge lied down and settled on his bed. The warm loving smell of the lanky boy entered her nose, what a welcoming scent.

“Are you just going to stand there?” She said while spreading her legs open, rendering her readiness.

Lance knelt by her legs, facing this imposing girl that seemingly happened out of nowhere.

“Come on, go open your gift.” Pidge merely tugging her pajama pants down, motioning Lance as if he should be the one to undress her.

Lance started to gently pull her pants down, eyeing the wet patch formed on her crotch. It was even barely off her hips when he was surprised again. _Pidge wasn’t wearing an underwear._ Her slick cunt was easily exposed.

She noticed his face, “I figured I could speed things up like this.”

“You went commando walking here? N-no one saw you?”

She smirked, “I have my ways.”

He just further dragged the pants away until it was off. As he placed it aside, Pidge removed her shirt to immediately reveal the bare creamy skin and the mounds underneath.

His expression caused Pidge to be more amused. Even though Lance liked to consider himself a boobs person, he still appreciated all types and sizes. Pidge might not have something like Allura’s, but she had something that just caught his eyes. They were perky and looked soft that it was so tempting to touch them.

“Distracted? I thought you were eager for a kiss?” joking at his deep stare of her chest. She then reminded him of what she came for, “I’m clean. Specifically, for you,” she winked.

Lance’s hands positioned beside her hips, supporting his weight. He gave Pidge another glimpse before focusing on the pink flower in front. Seeing the origin of her wetness, he asked himself if she was that eager for him?

But before he could give out any answer, he just kissed her entrance. He felt her warmth and the faint pulsation when his lips bumped onto hers’. An unknown taste entered his mouth, it must’ve been her fluid that was seeping out. It tasted weird yet he could only ask for more. He wasn’t sure if it was there was something about her slick or if he just wanted to feel her again.

Lance wouldn’t admit it to her, but he did make his lips stay longer than what they both expected. It was his fantasy to try eating out a girl and now he had a chance – rather a partial experience anyway.

He pulled his head back, looking at her, seeing if she’s going to say anything.

“Only one kiss? It seemed it was more than that and felt you wanted _more_.”

Lance felt his head was going to explode at how she made him red and flustered.

A wry grin surfaced on her face, “Go ahead. You can eat me out.”

With Pidge giving her the permission, his fantasy became a reality. Though he had no idea how to eat out a girl apart from seeing porn way back. He tried to remember what he had seen and tried to mimic them.

Starting with a kiss again, he first experimented what spot to focus on, starting down and working his way up. Lance then darted his tongue out, starting his licks slow and shallow, hitting her wet entrance and folds, testing her reaction. After a few rubs of his tongue, he directed his view on her face.

Pidge begged, “M-more, Lance. Please,” she was chasing for more.

The hot burning sensation soft tongue went back again. “Y-yes!” she moaned, starting to pant as he’s now getting into it and the shallow licks turning to longer ones. Tightening her clutch on the sheets to control herself.

“Ah–ahh–ah–” gasping for more air as her lungs hitched more. She could imagine herself being wetter – no, she actually was getting wetter – as he flicked his tongue. The combined fluid from his mouth and her own slit made it hard to determine.

Noticing his own discomfort coming from his crotch, he slightly shifted his position to loosen the strain down there. He barely noticed his boner occurring while he was exploring Pidge with his mouth. _Lance definitely had to think about his ‘forgetfulness’ after simply taking in Pidge’s new manner._

He lied his hand on her thigh and the other one beside her abdomen for leverage, giving him a better angle. After setting himself, he unknowingly hit a particular sensitive pink nub when he continued. It was all it needed to make Pidge voice out her desire.

“LANCE!” she shouted. “Y-YES!” repeating it between her breaths.

For a quick second, he stopped his tongue-rubbing to suck on her clit. Pidge soon arched her back, curling her fists and shouting his name as she tried to contain her senses. She simply filled the room with a scream so loud.

It concerned Lance, afraid that someone else was going to hear and maybe see their untimely deeds. He had to stop for a moment.

“Pidge! They’re going to hear you!”

“The bedrooms in the Castle are soundproof, I can be as loud as I want.”

She abruptly got his free hand to lay it on one of her boobs, doing a circular motion together as if she’s guiding him. Lance’s full attention momentarily went to her breasts, carefully fondling them. Noting how soft they were, he continued his ministrations and handling them as if they’re the most precious thing he touched.

Now that her was being given care, she moved both her hands to his shoulder to settle herself better.

Pidge didn’t have to say a word as he shortly went back to eating her out while he played with her chest. The combined sensation quickly neared Pidge to the edge. This new feeling was so foreign yet pleasant and overwhelming that she could finish right there and then.

“I’m–c-cum–I-I’m–c-cu!” She never finished her thought. When their eyes met for a brief second as if to check on each other’s disheveled state, the overwhelming pleasure drove her into a blinding sense bliss rapidly spreading throughout her body. Arching her back again accompanied with more moans and digging her nails on his shoulder – which left quite a mark – was her body’s reaction when she came.

Lance slowly stopped his lapping on her pink flesh and the fondling of her boob. It was somewhat to help Pidge down from her high. He could still hear slight whimpers from her sensitive body before he completely halted and rested on his knees in front of her.

She let out a breath, “Wow.”

“Wow?”

“I never felt an orgasm that intense. Certainly, way better with what I can do on my own.”

She paused for a moment to ease her self while Lance gazed at her.

Pidge then motioned him, “Come ‘er.”

Lance crawled at her, hovering on top of her body and wondering at her thought.

She quickly pressed her lips to his own, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back to catch their breath. It wasn’t that special – or so he thought – but it was an incredible feeling to experience.

“Now there’s your actual kiss,” she smiled.

He slightly chuckled and speaking as if he was on the high, “Wow.”

Lance carefully got off her, reaching the drawer on the bedside table and grabbed some tissues to wipe his face clean of her slick.

“Didn’t know you’re that _prepared_ ,” she poked fun at him. “Though seeing your tent, I understand anyway.”

Honestly, Lance could just disappear right now rather than face further embarrassment from Pidge. At least he fulfilled one of his (sexual) fantasies so it’s apparently all good anyway.

“Hey, I’m just kidding,” she retorted after seeing how mortified he was. “You know what, I have something in mind about that.”

His eagerness caught the best of him, “What?”

Pidge snorted at how quick he asked, “If you beat me one on one in KBP, then I’ll _use_ my mouth too.”

Hearing the pleasing reward, he nearly spurred him to action. He almost got out of the bed to setup the game but seeing the clock above the TV had shown it was late into the night. Anyway, he was feeling tired too and he didn’t want to risk losing _that_.

Realizing the time too, Lance asked something, “aren’t you going back to your room?”

“I’m still shaky from the orgasm. I’m also not sure it’s a good idea to walk out with a wet patch between my legs. It’ll probably still show even if I have my underwear,” she answered. “Do you mind if I stay here for the night?”

“O-of course. You can stay here on the bed, I can sleep on the floor.”

Even though he had seen her naked and touched her, it was still a new territory they encountered. He wasn’t sure if she’s that eased already. However, Pidge immediately objected at the idea of Lance taking a less comfortable spot plus she was already fine with Lance seeing her (still naked) form.

“W-we can share the bed, y-you know.” It was her this time that turned shy.

However, she was really using this opportunity to really be with him. In any way she could to make him realize his own feelings.

“A-are you sure?”

“I’ll make it fairer if you want,” Pidge offered. “You can sleep naked beside me… i-if that’s okay with you.”

Lance looked at his side as if thinking about the idea.

Making his choice, he removed his shirt then followed by his pants and underwear, laying them beside Pidge’s discarded clothes. He had a well-toned body, yet he still felt conscious about Pidge’s reaction, especially _below_.

Thankfully for him, Pidge only smiled, being glad at witnessing his exposed figure and erection.

“Big spoon me. Be my blanket too, please.”

“But my bone–”

“It’s fine.”

Lance lied down beside her, then shifted to her side to hold on to Pidge. She shifted a bit back to feel him better, his erection pressing on her butt cheeks and it throbbed at her movement.

“Mmmm,” she moaned, sounding satisfied with their position.

His hand was resting on her shoulders when she grabbed it and placed it by her chest, just above her breast to provide her with some warmth for her front.

“Good night, Lance.”

“Good night too.”

As they both closed their eyes, Lance had too many questions running in his mind. But for now, he can enjoy the moment with Pidge. _This girl was just something else_.

It’s not like Lance had feelings for her, right? Like, when did he even start seeing her _like that_? The time when he saw determined she was to save him from Sendak’s hold? When he went out of his way to help Pidge get the console she wanted? When he tried to understand her technical explanations? When he called themselves as Kaltenecker’s respective mommy and dad– _Oh quiznak!_

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing smut. Feel free to write your thoughts about it.


End file.
